Ifrit
for Final Fantasy IV.]] Ifrit , also called Jinn and Iflyte, is a Fire-elemental summon that appears in several games in the series. His signature attack is Hellfire, sometimes called Inferno or Flames of Hell, that deals Fire-elemental damage to all opponents. He is one of the most frequently appearing summons and is often a rival to the ice summon Shiva. Like most recurring summons, Ifrit's appearance is different in each game, but remains somewhat similar. He has become increasingly beast-like and less demonic-looking as the series evolved; the shift started in Final Fantasy VIII. In general, Ifrit has brown skin, has long horns and claws, and is covered by a simple kilt-like covering around his waist. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Ifrit can be summoned by Evokers and Summoners. He is obtained by purchasing the Level 4 Summon Magic spell Heatra. *White summoning: Healing Light: heals all party members. *Black summoning: Hellfire: deals fire damage to a single target. *High summoning: Inferno: deals fire damage to all enemies. FFIII - IfritSummon.gif|Ifrit's "Healing Light" sprite (NES). FFIII - IfritBlack.gif|Ifrit's "Hellfire" sprite (NES). FF3 NES Ifrit.png|Ifrit's "Inferno" sprite (NES). Ifrit ffiiids.jpg|Ifrit in ''Final Fantasy III (DS). FFIIIDS Healing Light.png|Healing Light (DS). FFIIIDS Hellfire.png|Hellfire (DS). FFIIIDS Inferno.png|Inferno (DS). FFIII Manga Ifrit.jpg|Ifrit in the manga. ''Final Fantasy IV Ifrit, called Jinn in the SNES release, is obtained when Rydia rejoins the party. It has a casting time of 4, cost 30 MP, and deals Fire-elemental damage to all opponents. In the ''Easy Type version, the casting time was reduced to 3. FFIV SNES Hellfire.png|Hellfire (SNES). FFIV Hellfire.png|Hellfire (GBA). IVDS ifrit render.png|Ifrit render (DS). FFIV_DS_Hellfire.PNG|Hellfire (DS). FF4PSP Summon Ifrit.png|Hellfire (PSP). FFIV iOS Ifrit Summon.png|Hellfire (iOS). ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Ifrit returns as a summon spell for the impostor Rydia and Rydia. His signature attack, Hellfire, deals moderate Fire-elemental damage to all enemies at the cost of 30 MP. Ifrit is wielded by the Flamehound, one of four Eidolon-holding bosses found within the Lower Section of the Tower of Babil B11. Once it's defeated, it leaves behind an orb of red light. The impostor Rydia claims the light and regains the ability to summon Ifrit during battle. Ifrit, along with the other reclaimed Eidolons, are later summoned by the impostor Rydia on B6 of the tower to battle the party. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Ifrit is summoned by the Mysterious Girl during Edge's tale, and serves as an unbeatable boss. After the battle, he chases Edge through the Tower of Babil. In the Crystals tale, the player can obtain Ifrit by defeating him in Eblan during the Second Battle of Eblan. He can then be summoned by Rydia. Like the original game, he deals moderate fire-elemental damage and costs 30MP. Final Fantasy V :''See the Summon sequence here. Ifrit is a level 2 summon fought in the Library of the Ancients. There is dialogue between him and Ramuh if the player found the latter. According to an NPC on the roof of the library, Ifrit's purpose was to burn books possessed by monsters. Ifrit costs 11 MP to summon and deals Fire damage to all opponents. FFV Ifrit.png|Ifrit in pre-Mobile releases. Ifrit-ffv-ios.png|Ifrit (mobile). ''Final Fantasy VI Ifrit is an esper whose magic power was drained. He is acquired in the Magitek Research Facility after being fought as a boss. His attack is called Hellfire (Inferno in the SNES and PS translation), which costs 26 MP, has a Spell Power of 51 and cannot be blocked. He teaches Fire (x10), Fira (x5) and Drain (x1). t Level Up he gives a +1 boost to Strength. Final Fantasy VII :''See the Summon sequence here. The Ifrit Summon Materia can be found on the Cargo Ship after defeating Jenova∙BIRTH. His Materia is Fire-elemental and thus works linked to Elemental Materia. His attack, Hellfire, deals Fire damage to all enemies. He costs 34 MP to summon. Ifrit's spell power is equal to 1.6875x the base magic damage. Ifrit is also one of the available summons in the 1997 PlayStation demo, and "Mt. Corel" PC version demo. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Ifrit can be summoned in battle using the Ifrit Materia. He uses the attack Hellfire, a fire-elemental attack that hits all opponents. His appearance is based on his original appearance in ''Final Fantasy VII. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- :''See the Summon sequence here. Ifrit is fought as a boss after having been summoned by Genesis. After the battle, a mission will appear called "Rematch with Ifrit". Once defeated, Zack will be given the Ifrit Materia which will add Ifrit to the Digital Mind Wave. His DMW attack is Hellfire, and its power depends on the level of the attack. CCFF7-Ifrit.jpg|Ifrit. Ifrit Crisis Core Model.png|Model. ''Final Fantasy VII G-Bike Ifrit appeared as an enemy. Final Fantasy VIII .]] Ifrit is the third available Guardian Force obtained by defeating him in the Fire Cavern before the time limit runs out. The time left on the clock after the battle counts toward the Judgment score of the player's SeeD exam. When summoned, Ifrit uses Hell Fire, a powerful Fire-elemental attack against all enemies. His compatibility items are Bomb Fragment and Red Fang and his opposing Guardian Force, whose summoning depletes his compatibility the most, is Shiva. He learns HP-J and Str-J and Strength boosting support abilities, as well as elemental attack and defense junctions. His unique abilities are Str Bonus, which gives a permanent stat boost upon leveling up; Mad Rush, a command ability that puts the party in Berserk with Haste and Protect; and refine abilities that let the player make Fire magic and ammo from items. His Triple Triad card is won from his boss encounter. Final Fantasy IX :''See the Summon sequence here. Ifrit is obtained from Doctor Tot after the party returns from the Outer Continent, as it is learned through the Topaz for 20 AP by Dagger. His summon attack is Flames of Hell dealing fire damage to all opponents. Ifrit's spell power is equal to 42 plus the total number of Topazes in the party's inventory. Before Dagger has her eidolons extracted Ifrit costs 104 MP to summon, but later costs 26 MP. Dagger already has Ifrit in the beginning of the game, but for quadruple the MP cost, she is unlikely to gain enough MP to summon him. After relearning him the MP cost is reduced. Ifrit also appears on a Tetra Master card. Ffix-ifrit.jpg|Concept artwork. Ifrit FFIX Art 2.jpg|Concept artwork. Ifrit FFIX Art 3.jpg|Concept artwork. FF9Ifrit.jpg|Ifrit summoned. FFIX Ifrit.png|Ifrit's 3D Model. ''Final Fantasy X Ifrit is an aeon obtained in Kilika Temple, created from a former Crusader who allowed himself to become a fayth. His unique ability is Meteor Strike, in which Ifrit conjures a ball of fiery rock and punches it towards the enemy, penetrating an enemy's Protect status. Ifrit's Overdrive is Hellfire, where he bathes the enemy party in a ball of rising flame and then throws a chunk of earth at them, causing Fire damage. Wakka's upgraded World Champion weapon allows Ifrit to Break Damage Limit|break the damage limit of 9,999 hit points. He joins the party knowing Fire, NulBlaze, and NulFrost. He absorbs Fire-elemental damage, but is weak to Ice-elemental damage. Final Fantasy X-2 Ifrit returns as a boss under Shuyin's control. He is fought inside the Kilika Temple in Chapter 3. Final Fantasy XI Ifrit is one of the six sleeping gods, and an avatar available to Summoners representing the Fire element. Players can obtain him upon completion of the quest "Trial By Fire". Alternatively, a brave low-level Summoner may go on the quest "Trial-Size Trial By Fire" and defeat Ifrit in a battle alone (under a level 20 restriction) rather than in a group. Ifrit is not used as often for Blood Pact: Wards as many of the other avatars. Ifrit's strength lies in dealing large damage. Ifrit holds the honor of proving players to be capable of dealing over 9999 damage: Summoners can deal well over 10,000 damage with Ifrit's Flaming Crush against the Notorious Monster Qutrub known as Moshdahn, who has very low defense, takes double damage from all attacks, is weak against fire, and can have its defense further lowered by Dia II, after which Flaming Crush has been seen hitting for 10,000 to just over 14,000 damage (although a resist or partial miss is still possible, dealing only a fraction of this damage). Although Flaming Crush was the first ability capable of dealing such tremendous damage, the item Primeval Brew introduced in the Abyssea expansion trio allows any high-level job to deal over 10,000 damage with a variety of abilities and spells. Legend of the Avatar was from a general named Frit. A ruthless, bloodthirsty man, he participated in many battles. He once discovered a baby in the ruins of a village his men had burned down who smiled at him despite his fearsome appearance, which moved his heart. He took the little girl, named Falbub, and entrusted her to the care of a couple of servants, watching over her as she grew up. Survivors of Frit's ravages banded together and attacked his home, killing both his servants and Falbub. Angered and saddened that innocent souls had to pay for his crimes, Frit decided to accept retribution. He ascended to the top of a volcano where the souls of the dead were said to gather during solar eclipses. When the next eclipse occurred, the ghosts of those he had slain attacked him, their curses transforming him into a demon. Falbub's spirit tried to interpose itself. Undaunted by his demonic appearance, she smiled at him without a word of reproach. Frit prayed to Altana to exchange his life for hers. His wish was granted, but Altana soon saw that Falbub was unhappy. She thus took both her and Frit to the heavens, rewarding the general's repentance and the girl's devotion. In the legends that were born of this story, Frit was renamed I'Frit (Frit of the Flames). Falbub is the name of the brightest red star of the Ifrit constellation. Abilities Ifrit_FFXI.png|Ifrit in-game. IfritFFXI.jpg|Concept art. Final Fantasy XII The Esper Belias replaces Ifrit as the Fire-type summon; however, ''Ifrit is the name of an airship in the Archadian fleet. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Ifrit is the rank 3 Fire-type melee summon. His normal attack, Burning Strike, deals fire damage to one foe with two successive hits. Hellfire, his special attack, deals heavy Fire damage to all enemies in range and inflicts Slow. Ifrit costs 20 Affinity Points to summon. Ifrit appears as a boss while guarding the treasure of the Glabados Ruins at the beginning of the game. Even though he can use Hellfire, it will not inflict Slow. The party battles him again when they return to the Glabados Ruins later. Final Fantasy XIII Ifrit appears during the Pompa Sancta show at Nautilus. He serves as the Eidolon for a Pulse l'Cie who leads the invasion of Cocoon. During the show he battles with Ramuh. Final Fantasy XIV Ifrit is the primal of the Amalj'aa, which they plan to summon to fight the Garlean Empire. He is also a boss whose defeat provides the player with a fire-elemental weapon set. His signature attack is Hellfire, which he casts shortly after summoning a number of Nails to the battlefield. The strength of the spell is determined by how many of these Nails are left intact. Much like how wildfires consume everything in their path, Ifrit prefers to "temper" as many individuals as possible to serve his will. As a result, the Amalj'aa kidnap people in Thanalan to be taken to the Bowl of Embers and anointed in Ifrit's flames. The victims gradually lose sense of reality and become fanatical worshipers of the Lord of the Inferno. Ifrit Egi abilities Ifrit XIV CG.jpg|Ifrit's in-game model. Ifrit_XIV.jpg|Ifrit in ''A Realm Reborn cutscene. Ifrit-Egi.jpg|The Ifrit-Egi summonable by players. ''Final Fantasy XV Appearing late as a horned humanoid on a flaming throne, he is faced later in the game's story. Ifrit's early appearance was intended by the game's director Hajime Tabata as a mysterious stinger like the opening of ''Final Fantasy II. Ifrit is in fact an astral under the control of Ardyn Izunia, who summons him to attack Noctis's party in Chapter 14 at the Citadel Entrance. He is said to despise humans, having fought a war with the other astrals over what to do with humanity, and may be responsible for the Starscourge. Following a spat with the player party, Bahamut appears and rains down swords from the sky, which Ifrit dodges. However, amidst the chaos Noctis focuses and cleaves off one of Ifrit's horns, keying for the next phase of the battle. After weakening the astral further, Shiva appears in her alter ego as a human, before morphing into astral form. Summoning multiple copies of herself, she encases Ifrit in Diamond Dust, shattering him to pieces with an icy kiss. He is a boss-only Astral and is unable to be summoned in battle. In contrast to his antagonistic role in the story, Ifrit has a far more human appearance than he has ever had in the main series. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Ifrit is a demon who performs a Fire attack on all enemies in range when summoned. He costs 24 MP to summon, has a speed of 25, and needs 200 JP to learn. His attack is called Infernal Blaze in the ''War of the Lions version. In the PS version, when summoned, the summoner will sometimes say, "King of flames, bear down upon the enemy! Ifrit!" FFT Ifrit.jpg FFTWLIfrit.png ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Ifrit appears as a warrior clad in red armor with bull horns on his helm and large gauntlets. He conjures a pillar of fire when summoned. Ifrit can be learned by Summoners through the Guard Staff and requires 200 AP to master. It costs 18 MP to cast, has a Magic Power of 40, and deals fire damage in a large area. It is stealable through the ability Steal: Ability, and is susceptible to Return Magic and Absorb MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Ifrit returns and can be learned by Summoners through the Staff of Protection. The description of the Lotus Mace also states that "The gigas Ifrit wrought this mace of living flame". It costs 16 MP to summon, 300 AP to master and deals fire damage in a large area. Crystal Defenders Ifrit appears as an Esper in Crystal Defenders W2, and deals damage to all enemies in field. Final Fantasy Adventure The Iflyte is a boss found within the Undersea Volcano. The flames surrounding his body can damage the player if they're too close, and it takes damage if the player hits the head. It will drop the Rusty when defeated. Ifreet (FFA) copy.jpg|Iflyte artwork. FFA Iflyte Fireball Form Sprite.png|Iflyte fireball form. Final Fantasy Type-0 There is a set of Eidolons called "Ifrit Class". Each Ifrit under the class has different name, abilities and size. *Ifrit *Firebrand *Rubicante *Vulcan Its design is similar to his appearance in ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' with gear-like designs (a common theme in Orience) around his shoulders and left thigh. Ifrit was the first Eidolon made for the game. He was intended to be depicted as brutal, wild and berserk. At this time the team still played with the idea of making the Eidolons playable in real time, and looked at the summoning video they made first of an Ifrit NPC summoned that acted on its own. The team had the feeling it was not the beast they wanted him to be as he did not seem feral enough. When the team tried to make Ifrit playable for the first time, director Hajime Tabata, who was trying it out, clicked the button and Ifrit made a powerful attack. This impressed him so that he decided they should try to overcome the technical limitations to make the Eidolons playable. In the [[Rubicus/Annals of Orience|''Annals of Orience]], it is revealed Ifrit was the first Eidolon properly implemented to the dominion army, after the disaster of the first summoning of a Verboten Eidolon, and in 343 helped Rubrum repel an invasion on the Meroë Region by the Militesi Empire. FFT0 Ifrit Concept Art.png|Artwork. Type 0 Ifrit attacking a robot.jpg|Blazing Bullet (Kaen-dan). IfritAgito1.jpg|Ifrit in-game. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time When wearing the Mythic Beast Sallet and Mythic Beast Plate, a male Selkie resembles Ifrit. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Legends II Ifrit appears as a summon and has two alternate variants: Neo Ifrit and Dark Ifrit. ;Ifrit Ifrit appears as a fire-elemental summon. Ifrit's special attack is Hellfire, which deals fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning Ifrit costs 2 points from the Consumption Gauge. His illustration was made by Tomatika. Ifrit's appearance in this is more humanoid than his recurring bestial appearance commonly featured in the series. Ifrit appears as a story boss inside inside of the Ifritia Mines during the present age. He also appears as a boss during specific events. Depending on the Ifrit summon's type and rank, the user is able to learn the following abilities: ;Upgrading stats ;Rank 1 Type *The following type of Ifrit allows the user to use Fire abilities. ;Rank 3 Type *The following type of Ifrit allows the user to use either the Fira or Barrage abilities. FFLII Ifrit Rank 5 Artwork.png|Artwork (Rank 5). FFLTnS Ifrit.png|Ifrit's Phantom Stone (Rank 1-3). FFLTnS Ifrit Alt.png|Ifrit's Phantom Stone (Rank 4). FFLTnS Ifrit Alt2.png|Ifrit's Phantom Stone (Rank 5). Ifrit_Stone_Icon.png|Phantom Stone command icon. FFLTnS Ifrit (1) Cut-In.png|Ifrit cut-in (Rank 1-3). FFLTnS Ifrit (2) Cut-In.png|Alternate cut-in (Rank 4). FFLTnS Ifrit (3) Cut-In.png|Alternate cut-in (Rank 5). FFLTnS Hellfire.png|Hellfire. FFLTnS Ifrit Battle Sprite.png|Ifrit's enemy sprite. FFLTnS Ifrit Strikes Back Event.png|The party fighting Ifrit. ;Neo Ifrit Neo Ifrit appears as a fire-elemental summon for the player to use. Neo Ifrit can be drawn during the "Ifrit Showdown!" limited time event. Like Ifrit, when summoned into battle, his special ability is Hellfire when summoned, which deals fire-elemental damage to all enemies. All versions of Neo Ifrit are able to go up to rank 7 and using the summon in battle costs 2 points from the Consumption Gauge. Neo Ifrit's artwork was provided by Akira Shiho. Neo Ifrit may teach the following abilities: *Triple Flame I *Triple Flame II *Triple Flame III ;Upgrading Stats ;Passive Abilities *The following are bonus abilities granted to characters equipped with Neo Ifrit. FFLTnS Neo Ifrit Alt2.png|Neo Ifrit's Phantom Stone (Rank 7). ;Dark Ifrit Dark Ifrit appears as a fire-elemental summon for the player to use. His special ability is Evil Hellfire when summoned into battle, which deals fire-elemental damage to all enemies three times. All versions of Dark Ifrit are able to go up to rank 7 and using the summon in battle costs 2 points from the Consumption Gauge. Dark Ifrit's artwork was provided by Tomatika. Dark Ifrit may teach the following abilities: *Rush Fire I *Rush Fire II *Rush Fire III ;Upgrading Stats ;Passive Abilities *The following are bonus abilities granted to characters equipped with Dark Ifrit. FFLTnS Dark Ifrit Alt1.png|Dark Ifrit's Phantom Stone (Rank 6). FFLTnS Dark Ifrit Alt2.png|Dark Ifrit's Phantom Stone (Rank 7). Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) When summoned, Ifrit uses Hellfire, which multiplies the summoner's Bravery by 1.5. Like some summons, Ifrit can be summoned by two ways: Automatically, which summons it when the user breaks the opponent's Bravery and shows its Final Fantasy VIII artwork, and manually, where its Final Fantasy IV artwork appears. Ifrit's auto version can be obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey I storyline, and its manual version on its second stage. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ifrit returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. His auto version is now found in Chapter Two: Stern Eyes of Scenario 012. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 50 KP. Yuna and Bartz can summon the aeon Ifrit to perform either Meteor Strike or Hellfire. Yuna's attack on the World Map is Ifrit. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2015) Ifrit appears as a summon for the Arcade system. Ifrit Dissidia (Arcade) 2015.png|CG render. DFF2015 Ifrit JP Site.png|Profile image from the Japanese website. DFF2015 Ifrit.jpg|Close-up. DFF2015 Ifrit SS.png|Close-up. DFF2015 Ifrit SS2.png|In battle. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Ifrit is set to appear as a summon. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Ifrit appears as a summon based on his ''Final Fantasy VIII appearance. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Ifrit Icon.jpg|Icon. PFF Ifrit Sprite.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ifrit is a Fire-elemental esper. From time to time, players may encounter Ifrit in battle. Defeating Ifrit will grant players the Ifrit I summon stone, which allows Ifrit to be summoned into battle. When summoned, Ifrit uses the skill, Hellfire. Ifrit I Brigade.png|Ifrit I Summon Stone ®. FFAB Ifrit - Summoner (M) SR.png|(SR). FFAB Heatra - Ingus SR.png|(SR) FFIII. FFAB Ifrit - Locke Legend SR.png|(SR) FFVI. FFAB Ifrit - Summoner (M) SR+.png|(SR+). FFAB Heatra - Ingus SR+.png|(SR+) FFIII. FFAB Ifrit - Locke Legend SR+.png|(SR+) FFVI. FFAB Summon Ifrit - Yuna Legend SR.png|(SR Legend). FFAB Summon Ifrit (Attack) - Yuna Legend SR.png|(SR Legend). Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy Record Keeper Ifrit appears as a boss in his ''Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VIII, and Final Fantasy XIV forms. ;Summon Ifrit is a Rarity 3 Summon Ability, requiring Fire Orbs and Summon Orbs to create or hone. FFRK Ifrit Icon.png|Summon icon. FFRK Ifrit FFV.png|''Final Fantasy V'' boss sprite. FFRK Ifrit & Shiva FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' boss sprite alongside Final Fantasy VI Shiva. FFRK Ifrit VIICC.png|''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' boss sprite. FFRK Ifrit FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy VIII'' boss sprite. FFRK Ifrit FFX.png|''Final Fantasy X'' boss sprite. FFRK Ifrit FFXIV.png|''Final Fantasy XIV'' boss sprite. FFRK Ifrit WoFF.png|''World of Final Fantasy'' boss sprite. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Ifrit, known as the Fire Djinn, appears as a boss. He primarily resides in Loithus Isle. His signature move is Hellfire, which becomes available for the player should they encase him in Magicite and equip it. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Ifrit.png|Ifrit in ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. FFBE Ifrit Artwork.png|Ifrit ★1. FFBE Ifrit Artwork 2.png|Ifrit ★2. FFBE Ifrit Artwork 3.png|Ifrit ★3. FFBE Ifrit Portrait.png|★1 Ifrit's portrait. FFBE Ifrit Sprite.png|Enemy sprite. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Ifrit appears as an ability card. His ''Final Fantasy X incarnation appears as an ability card and as an enemy summoned by Meia that can be fought during multiplayer mode. Mobius - Ifrit R3 Ability Card.png|Rank 3 ability card. Mobius - Summon Ifrit R5 Ability Card.png|Rank 5 ability card. ''World of Final Fantasy Ifrit is one powerful Mirages in the world Grymoire that previously knew Lann and Reynn. Akin to games with a monster taming feature, Ifrit is a Mirage classification with Ifchi and Ifree as pre-evolved forms. Other noteworthy Mirages of the Ifrit-class include the feminine Ifreeta. Who's Who Ifrit :''CV: Matthew Waterson / Keiji Fujiwara :Notes: One of the Pleiad / Nether Nebula guardian / Lord of fire / Spends time at the gym? / Sometimes goofs around :A Series Regular :Ifrit has been around since the FF summoning system made its debut. Refer to them as espers, GFs, eidolons, aeons, avatars, primals, whatever you want—but if there's a supernatural superforce to call on, you can bet Ifrit is somewhere in the lineup. Along with Shiva and Ramuh, he's one of the most familiar faces in the summon community. :Extremely Dangerous? :The Grymoirian Ifrit has a reputation for being ill-tempered and violent. But contrary to public opinion, he is actually a very decent Mirage who cares deeply for the people of Grymoire. He's even taken it upon himself to make sure no one accidentally stumbles into the Nether Nebula and gets hurt. To this purpose, he takes full advantage of the rumors about him, and leaps out to frighten any who wander in. :His fondness for humans puts him at clear odds ith another, less savory Mirage in his tribe... :The Nether Nebula: Part 1 :Some Mirages, especially those known as "espers," have been summoned to Grymoire from their various hoemworlds. :Espers cannot travel between worlds on their own and, as a rule of thumb, only appear outside their homeworlds when called there by summoners. However, there are some places, like the Nether Nebula, where the barrier between worlds is thin enough to make the crossing. :First World of Origin :FINAL FANTASY III WoFF Shiva Ramuh Ifrit.jpg|Shiva, Ramuh, and Ifrit. WoFF Ifchi.jpg|The small form of the Ifrit family, Ifchi. Ifree (Medium Size) World of Final Fantasy.jpg|The medium form of the Ifrit family, Ifree. WoFF Ifrit.jpg|The large form of the Ifrit family, Ifrit. ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Ifrit appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon. ''Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Ifrit appears in ''Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2. ''Chocobo Racing Ifrit appears as a scenery element in the final track, Fantasia. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Ifrit appears as six cards and in the tale 'Shiva and Ifrit'. In the first tale, Ifrit is trying to outdo Shiva to see who is more powerful. In the second tale, Ifrit is trying to show Shiva that her Ice is more useful than his Fire. Final Fantasy: Unlimited Ifrit makes an appearance as a summon. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Ifrit is: *The grinding teeth of incandescence, Cardinal Red! *The gale of red lotus flowers, Dark Crimson! *The strength of steel, Burnt Sienna! Followed by saying: "Burn it all! Summoned Creature! Ifrit!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *The flaming hot fang, Cardinal Red! *The deep blood of the hurricane, Dark Crimson! *The strength of steel, Burnt Sienna! Followed by saying: "Scorch! I summon you! Ifrit!" Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ifrit is present, represented by eight different Fire-elemental Summon cards: one with his ''Final Fantasy Tactics artwork; one with his Final Fantasy VIII artwork; one with his Final Fantasy XI appearance; one with his Theatrhythm appearance; one with his Final Fantasy Explorers CG artwork; one with his Final Fantasy XIV CG artwork and a promotional card with his Final Fantasy Type-0 art. FF TCG FFT Ifrit.png|1-004C. Ifrit-TradingCard.jpg|2-002U. Ifrit FFXI TCG.png|5-003C. Ifrit TCG.png|7-003U. Ifrit PR TCG.png|PR-036. Ifrit2 TCG.png|11-003U. Ifrit3 TCG.png|14-001U. PrimalIfrit TCG.png|15-017S. ''Triple Triad Ifrit from the series appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 385a Ifrit.png|Ifrit from Final Fantasy XIV. 385b Ifrit.png|Ifrit from Final Fantasy XIV. 385c Ifrit.png|Ifrit from Final Fantasy XIV. 402a Ifrit.png|Ifrit from Final Fantasy Explorers. 402b Ifrit.png|Ifrit from Final Fantasy Explorers. 402c Ifrit.png|Ifrit from Final Fantasy Explorers. 502a_Ifrit.png|Ifrit from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. 502b_Ifrit.png|Ifrit from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. 502c_Ifrit.png|Ifrit from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Ifrit, alongside other recurring ''Final Fantasy summons, appears as one of the giants that must be defeated. There is also a stronger version of Ifrit that can be fought, called Beelzebub. ''Guardian Cross Lord of the Inferno is a rare card available, based on Ifrit's ''Final Fantasy XIV appearance. ''Itadaki Street'' Ifrit is a chance card in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, with the ability: Gain gil equal to half of the amount for level up. Ifrit has appeared in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. ''Knights of the Crystals Ifreet is a demon summoned by the actress Requiria at the Opera House. Defeating them both will reward the player with the Quest Achievement "Pyro Master". Lord of Vermilion Ifrit appears as a card in both ''Lord of Vermilion and its sequels Lord of Vermilion II and Lord of Vermilion Arena. LOV Ifrit.jpg|Ifrit's card in Lord of Vermilion. LOV-II Ifrit.jpg|Ifrit's card in Lord of Vermilion II. LoVA Ifrit.jpg|Ifrit's card in Lord of Vermilion Arena. ''The World Ends with You'' Ifrit appears as a pin called Tin Pin Ifrit in The World Ends with You. There is also another pin called Tin Pin Hellfire, named after Ifrit's signature attack. ''Million Arthur'' A card designed after Ifrit of Final Fantasy X was released in the mobile card game. MA Heatra Lv 1.jpg|Heatra Lv 1. MA Heatra Maxed.jpg|Heatra Max Lv. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Ifrit appears as a stage hazard in the Midgar stage. Unlike the other summons, whose designs are based on their appearance from ''Final Fantasy VII, Ifrit closely resembles his design in Final Fantasy VIII. When Ifrit's Summon Materia is used, he will appear in the background. Ifrit knocks the stage over 45 degrees and lights a massive fire on one side to cause damage to any players caught unaware. In popular culture ''Dead Fantasy In the fanmade ''Dead Fantasy series Ifrit is summoned by Yuna to fight Kasumi's Clones in Dead Fantasy IV—but is ultimately defeated. Merchandise Three collectible figurines of Ifrit have been released by Square Enix. The first is part of a series of Guardian Force figurines from Final Fantasy VIII. It also includes a figurine of Tonberry. The Japanese version includes a collectible part of Ragnarok, which can be used to build a model of the airship along with the other parts included with other Guardian Forces of the same collection. A "clear" version of the figurine also exists. Two more figurines of Ifrit are part of the Final Fantasy Master Creatures collection. The first figurine was released with the first series, and is the Final Fantasy VII Ifrit, while the second was released with the second volume of Final Fantasy Master Creatures Kai and is the Final Fantasy X Ifrit. Square Enix's cafe Artnia serves a drink named after Ifrit. It contains white rum, white curacao, orange juice, and creme de cassis. Artnia drink ifrit.jpg|Official "Ifrit" drink. Final Fantasy Master Creatures Kai 2 Ifrit.jpg|''Final Fantasy X'' Ifrit from Final Fantasy Creatures Kai Vol.2. Ifrit-FF-Master-Creatures.jpg|''Final Fantasy VII'' Ifrit from Final fantasy Master Creatures. Ifrit-FFVIII-Action-Figure.jpg|Ifrit Final Fantasy VIII action figure. Etymology Ifrit has also been called Jinn. Trivia *According to Tetsuya Nomura, the design of , a boss in , is based on the Final Fantasy X version of Ifrit. *Changing dressphere on Yuna, Rikku, and Paine in the same battle awards the player with Dressed for the Occasion trophy in Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster. The Heart of Flame Garment Grid, which has Ifrit depicted on it, is depicted in the trophy's icon. References de:Ifrit it:Ifrit pt-br:Ifrit Category: Summons Category:Final Fantasy III Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy IV Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy V Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy VII Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy IX Eidolons Category:Avatars Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Espers Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Summoned Creatures Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Espers Category:Chocobo Tales Cards Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Summoned Creatures Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons Category:Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Primals Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Eidolons Category:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Summoned Creatures